Déclarations au lycée Teiko !
by Zelia-sama
Summary: "Si vous perdez,vous devrez vous déclarer à la personne que vous aimer en sous-vêtement" Quelles pourraient être les conséquences de cette phrase si Teiko était un lycée,Aida Riko la coach de la génération des miracles et qu'ils avaient perdus à l'Inter High ? Vous le découvrirez en lisant cette histoire !
1. Chapter 1

Lycée Teiko, le lendemain de l'Inter High.

Toute l'équipe s'est réunie au gymnase. Ils pensèrent tous que pour que la coach les aient réunis un Samedi, ça devait être vraiment important.

-Bon, pour commencer je tiens à vous féliciter pour le match d'hier. Vous n'avez pas gagné mais vous vous êtes vraiment donner à vôtre maximum, nos adversaires étaient eux aussi très fort alors nos effort n'ont pas suffit mais ne vous démoralisez pas, nous aurons nôtre revanche à la Winter cup ! A partir de Lundi nous continuerons à nous entrainer encore plus !

Tout le monde acquiesça au discours énergique du coach, ça leur faisait du bien d'entendre des mots d'encouragement. Une chose était sûre, c'est qu'ils allaient d'entrainé encore plus dur ! Coupant les joueurs de leurs pensées elle reprit la parole.

-Mais si je suis là aujourd'hui c'est pour vous donner vôtre punition, ne croyez pas que j'ais oublier. Mettez-vous en ligne et déshabillez-vous !

Il y eut un grand silence avant qu'ils ne se rappellent ce qu'elle leur avait dit quelques mois plus tôt : « Si vous perdez, vous devrez vous déclarer à la personne que vous aimez en sous-vêtements » Cette phrase personne ne l'avait prise au sérieux, mais apparemment elle était sérieuse.

-Euh, Tu dis ça pour rigoler pas vrai, tu n'étais pas sérieuse quand tu nous as dis ça… Prononça doucement Kise.

-Bien sur que si ! Vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher sinon je vais vraiment m'énerver !

Ils savaient que c'était peine perdue de lui tenir tête, elle obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait, après tout le coach à le pouvoir absolu sur l'équipe. Ils se résignèrent donc et enlevèrent leurs vêtements avant de s'aligner. La coach arbora un grand sourire et poursuivie.

-Très bien maintenant je vais vous demandez chacun vôtre tour de s'avancer et de dire le nom de la personne que vous aimez et pourquoi vous l'aimez, vous devrez attendre sa réponse et si elle n'est pas là vous lui demanderai une réponse avant Lundi ! Bien, qui veut commencer ?

Personne n'osa bouger, pas même Akashi qui pourtant était loin d'être timide. Après quelques minutes de silence elle commença à s'impatienter.

-Si personne ne se propose dans la seconde qui suit je choisirai à vôtre place !

Prenant son courage à deux mains et posant son paquet de bonbons, Murasakibara s'avança et se planta en face d'Akashi, ce qui provoqua la surprise générale.

-Akashi, je t'aime. Tu es la personne que j'aime le plus, tu me fais penser à un bonbon : à l'extérieur tu peu sembler froid et dur mais à l'intérieur tu es gentil, attentionné et doux.

-Mu-Murasakibara …

-Akashi, ta réponse. Demanda la coach.

Trembler et avoir des frissons ne ressembler pas du tout au jeune homme aux cheveux rouges, lui aussi aimait Murasakibara depuis longtemps mais il croyait que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproque. C'était sa chance, il devait lui dire !

-Atsuhi ! Moi aussi, moi aussi depuis tout ce temps je t'aime ! Alors reste à mes côtés pour toujours !

-Seijuro…

Les larmes envahirent le visage du violet, il était tellement heureux. Son précieux Seijuro lui disait qu'il l'aimait et qu'il voulait qu'il reste à ses côtés, même en rêve il ne pouvait imaginer être plus heureux.

Seijuro voyant Atsuhi pleurer le saisit et lui fit baisser la tête avant de poser ses mains sur son visage et de l'embrasser avec passion. Ce baiser voulait tout dire, la passion de leurs langues qui se joignaient était la preuve de leur amour. Quand il s'arrêta de pleurer, il relâcha son étreinte et ils séparèrent leurs bouches. Ils ne s'en étaient pas rendu compte mais le spectacle qu'ils avaient offert à leurs camarades les avaient laissés sans voix. Ils rougirent, gênés de ce qu'ils avaient fait en public.

-Coach, je crois que nous allons y aller. Lança Seijuro qui était presser de partir, après ce baiser son corps le brûler, s'il ne partait pas rapidement il allait sauter sur Atsuhi devant tout le monde et c'était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin.

- Très bien vous pouvez y aller puisque que vous vous êtes déclaré, à Lu-

-Atsuhi ?! Dit le rouge surpris en sentant la main de son désormais petit ami le tirant vers la sortie.

-Seijuro, moi non plus je ne vais pas pouvoirs tenir plus longtemps, il n'y a personne chez moi. Tu veux bien venir ?

Ces quelques mots choquèrent les joueurs et la coach et firent frissonné le rouge, alors il n'était pas le seul à être dans cet état, Atsuhi aussi avait envie de lui. Il ne pouvait plus se contrôler, il donna sa réponse sans hésitation.

-Oui. Allons-y, Atsuhi.

Sur ces mots ils quittèrent le gymnase en direction de l'appartement d'Atsuhi.

Toujours au gymnase, après que tout le monde ai repris ses esprits

-Ahlala, je suis vraiment heureuse pour eux ! Dit la coach, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Les autres joueurs croyaient avoir rêvé, jamais ils n'auraient imaginé que ces deux là forment un couple. Mais en y réfléchissant ça ne les dérangeaient pas vraiment, après tout eux aussi avaient leurs secrets, la soirée ne faisait que commencée


	2. Chapter 2

Dans le gymnase

Depuis que le « jeune couple » était parti, un silence pesant c'était installé. Personne n'osait rompre ce silence. Même la coach hésitait à parler, mais pas par timidité, oh non ! Elle se demandait qu'est-ce que voulait dire la dernière phrase prononcé par Murasakibara : «Seijuro, moi non plus je ne vais pas pouvoirs tenir plus longtemps, il n'y a personne chez moi. Tu veux bien venir ? ». Elle réfléchit quelques minutes de plus avant de sentir une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir et le rouge lui monté au joues quand elle comprit le sens de cette phrase.

-Attendez ! Ne me dites pas que – qu'ils sont entrains de …

Tous les joueurs écarquillèrent les yeux. Elle était tellement paniquée qu'elle ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'elle parlait à haute voix. Soudain une petite voix se fit entendre.

-Qu'ils sont entrains de quoi ? Dit le joueur fantôme d'une voix plate

-Euh – euh, rien ! Je parlais toute seule !

Le bleu se sentait vexé qu'on le traite comme un enfant, tout le monde avait compris ce qu'elle voulait dire sauf lui. C'était vraiment injuste ! Il décida d'insister sans laisser paraître son irritation.

-Coach, répond moi.

Il prononça ces mots d'une manière tellement innocente et douce qu'elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle ferait peut être mieux de lui répondre, malgré son physique frêle, Kuroko n'était pas un enfant.

-Et bien, comment dire. Euh, Akashi et Murasakibara s'aiment donc je pense que – qu'ils sont peut être entrain de – de… coucher ensemble.

La voix de la coach était vraiment tremblante, tandis que Kuroko avait pris un air interrogatif. A quoi pouvait-il bien penser, lui dont le visage n'avait jamais d'expressions.

-Coach, je peux te poser une question ?

-Oui, Kuroko, qu'y a-t-il ?

Le bleu hésitait à poser sa question mais de toute façon il allait devoir lui aussi se déclarer, elle n'oublierait surement pas pourquoi elle les avait fait venir, alors autant qu'il soit fixé.

-Voilà : Est-ce que vouloir rester auprès d'une personne à tout pris, la garder moi seul, être jaloux dès que quelqu'un l'approche de trop près, la considérer comme quelqu'un de spécial et vouloir coucher avec signifie qu'on l'aime ?

La coach se demandait de qui pouvait bien parler Kuroko mais préféra ne pas trop en demandé d'un coup.

-Evidemment, si tu ressens tout ça pour une personne : Tu l'aime !

Kuroko était devenu rouge ! Lui si inexpressif venait de se rendre compte qu'il était amoureux. Voir le bleu viré au rouge ne laissa personne indifférent, mais tous se demandait qui pouvait susciter de telles réactions chez Kuroko.

-Alors, ça veut dire que je suis amoureux d'-

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un coup avait retentit, Aomine avait donné un coup dans le mur ce que personne n'avait compris sur le coup. Ca l'énervait tellement que quelqu'un puisse faire apparaître de l'amour dans le cœur de son ombre ! Depuis toujours il s'était dit que Kuroko resterai toujours sa propriété et qu'il n'aurait pas besoin d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que sa lumière. Aomine ne voyait pas Kuroko comme une simple ombre ou même comme un partenaire de basket, à chaque foi qu'il est prêt de lui, il veut être encore plus près. Et oui, Aomine aimait Kuroko dans le sens romantique. Il s'en était rendu compte le jour ou le bleu s'était endormis sur le banc après l'entraînement et qu'après l'avoir observé un bon moment il n'avait pas pu résisté à poser ses lèvres sur celles de Tetsuya. Après cet évènement il ne l'avait plu vu de la même manière, le moindre contact physique avec lui le brûlait.

Aomine se dirigeait vers la sortie quand il entendit son nom.

-…Aomine ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appel, Tetsu ?!

Le bleu en avait franchement marre qu'Aomine ne l'écoute pas. Si il fallait faire un effort alors il le ferait, il prit son courage à deux mains et cria.

-Ecoute quand les gens te parlent ! La personne que j'aime c'est toi : A-O-M-I-N-E D-A-I-K-I !

-Huh ?!

Tetsuya transpirer et avait si chaud qu'il sorti sans attendre de réponse. Quand à Aomine il était resté pétrifier, la coach le secoua jusqu'à ce qu'il réagisse.

-AHOmine ! Secoue-toi, tu ne va pas rester planter là ! Dépêche-toi de le rattraper, il a eu la force de te dire qu'il t'aimait alors TU DOIS répondre correctement à ses sentiments !

-OUI !

Ce qu'il était idiot ! La personne dont il était tombé amoureux avait les mêmes sentiments pour lui et il n'a même pas écouter sa déclaration. A cause de lui Tetsuya avait souffert ! Voilà ce que pensait Aomine pendant qu'il courait ver l'extérieur. La coach esquissait un grand sourire, se disant qu'il était loin d'être trop tard.

-Laissons-les faire, je suis sure que ça se finira bien. Sa voix à ce moment là était apaisante, rassurante, comme si elle savait que ça serait une fin heureuse et que rien ne pourrait leur arriver de mal.

Dans la cours du lycée

Kuroko s'était réfugier dans un coin sombre, sous un arbre. Il était recroquevillé, la tête sur ses genoux. Il ne pouvait pas retenir ses larmes, il avait compris qu'il aimait Aomine beaucoup plus que ce qu'il croyait, il avait voulu lui dire mais Aomine n'avait pas réagi. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'aimait pas Kuroko, que c'était un garçon, qu'il aimait déjà quelqu'un ? Si c'était le cas il devait trouver Kuroko dégoûtant. Il ne voudrait peut être plu jouer avec Kuroko, qu'il soit son ombre, il ne pourrait peut être plus le regarder dans les yeux. Kuroko pleurait à chaudes larmes sans pouvoir s'arrêter, tout les moments passés avec Aomine lui revenait sous forme d'images et son nom résonnait dans sa tête « Aomine, Aomine, Aomine ! ». C'était insupportable !

Quand Aomine arriva dans la cours, il scruta le moindre recoin à la recherche de son Tetsuya. Au bout de quelques minutes quand il le trouva, son cœur manqua un battement, son Tetsuya était effondré et entrain de pleurer par sa faute. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi mal de sa vie, c'était la personne la plus importante à ses yeux et il l'avait blessé à ce point là. Kuroko n'avait pas remarqué la présence d'Aomine et continuait à pleurer, cette vision était insupportable. Il courra en direction de Kuroko et le pris dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui de toutes ses forces. Des larmes envahissaient le visage d'Aomine, cette étreinte valait toutes les excuses du monde mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

-Tetsuya ! Tetsuya ! Pardonne-moi ! Je t'aime tellement, je t'aime depuis tellement longtemps. Quand tu parlais de la personne que tu aimais avec tellement d'émotions, ça m'a mit en colère parce que je n'arrivais pas à croire que tu parlais de moi. Quand tu l'a répéter, j'étais tellement surpris que je n'ai pas pu réagir. Désolé, désolé de t'avoir blessé Tetsuya !

Entendre ces mots avait touché Kuroko au plus profond de lui. Aomine avait juste était surpris, il l'aimait. Les sentiments que ressentait Kuroko étaient réciproques. Ses larmes s'étaient arrêtées mais pas celles d'Aomine, qui s'était mis à genoux pour être au même niveau que lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'il pleure, alors il posa sa main sur son visage et releva doucement sa tête.

-Daiki, je ne pourrais jamais te détester. J'ai cru que je te dégoutais et que tu allais me détester, après tout nous sommes tout les deux des garçons. Daiki, je t'aime.

Ils se regardèrent, ils se sentaient plus léger et ils eurent un sourire l'un pour l'autre. Ils s'étaient fait des idées en tirant des conclusions hâtives sur les réactions de l'autre. C'est ce qu'on peu appeler un énorme quiproquo !

-Tetsuya…

En plongeant leur regard dans celui de l'autre, ils se rapprochèrent lentement jusqu'à ce qu'ils ferment leurs yeux et que leurs lèvre se touchent, ce baiser était doux et enivrant. Aomine avait une main posé sur la nuque de Kuroko et une autre dans le bas de son dos dont il se servait pour resserrer son étreinte, quand à Kuroko il l'enlaçait passionnément. Le baiser chaste était devenu brûlant, le bleu avait ouvert ses lèvres, laissant son amant l'embrasser profondément. Le contact de leur langue les faisaient fondre, plus le baiser s'approfondissait, plus leurs mains se déplaçaient d'elles mêmes sur leur corps qui devenaient brûlant. Ils voulaient se toucher plus, être encore plus proche. Aomine sentant que le moment était venu demanda à Kuroko.

-Tetsuya, allons chez moi.

-D'accord.

Les amants se relevèrent et partirent en se tenant la main.

Dans un coin de la cours du lycée

-Je vous avais dit que tout irait bien ! Dit la coach qui adorait de plus en plus l'idée qu'elle avait eu

-Ah, Kurokochii et Aominechii vont bien ensemble ! Pas vrai Midorimachii ?

-Hum, si tu le dit.

-Midorimachii est vraiment froid ! Dit le blond en faisant la moue.

-Bon maintenant à votre tour les garçons !

Un blanc semblable à celui de toute à l'heure se fit sentir. Mais la coach ne lâcha pas le morceau, et décida de les taquiner pour les faire réagir !

-Bon laisser moi deviner ! Midorima aime Kise et Kise aime Midorima ! C'est ça ?!

-Comment tu le sais ?! / -Comment tu le sais ?!

La coach s'attendait à tout sauf à ça, les deux joueurs avaient répondus en même temps. D'accord Akashi et Muraskibara allaient bien ensemble, idem pour Aomine et Kuroko mais Midorima et Kise !

-L-les garçons qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ne me dite pas que j'avais raison …

Aucun des deux n'avaient envi de faire le premier pas mais il allait bien falloir que quelqu'un se décide à s'explique. Contre toute attente, ce ne fut pas nôtre petit blondinet.

-Je peux très bien m'explique : L'horoscope, nôtre signe astrologique et nôtre groupe sanguin sont compatibles, il est donc logique que nous soyons ensembles.

Cette explication avait de quoi laisser perplexe. Autant ce n'était pas un refus mais ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à une déclaration.

-Kise, ta ré-

-NON !

-Kise ? Dit Midorima ne comprenant pas l'énervement de ce dernier.

-Je-je ne veux pas sortir avec quelqu'un qui ne m'aime pas ! Je hais l'horoscope ! Mes sentiments pour toit sont vrais et toi tu accepterais de sortir avec moi parce que nous sommes compatibles ?! Tu es horrible Shintaro !

Kise pleurait de rage, sa respiration était irrégulière et Midorima le regardait, surpris de ce qu'il venait de dire. Même si quelqu'un d'autre que Kise était compatible à lui, il n'y a que lui que je voudrais. Midorima commençais à y voir clair et ses lèvres ont laissés s'échapper une phrase qui lui semblait maintenant évidente.

-Ce n'est pas à cause de l'horoscope en fait si j'aime Ryouta, même si il ne m'était pas compatible il n'y a que lui que je j'aime et que je pourrai aimer.

-Shintaro…

Le vert avait laissé échapper ce mots et se sentit gêné après coup, il ne regrettait ce qu'il avait dit mais c'était tellement embarrassant qu'il était devenu rouge, ne voyant pas comment faire pour dissimuler son visage, il saisit Kise et le plaqua violement contre lui avant de l'embrasser avec force. Kise se laissa faire et répondit au baiser de Midorima aussi bien qu'il le pouvait, ils restèrent comme ça pendant 2 ou 3 minutes avant de séparer leur bouche.

-Coach, vous pouvez prendre ceci comme ma déclaration.

Ayant assistée à tout la scène, elle commencer à avoir un peu chaud et remarqua que c'était aussi les cas pour les deux jeunes hommes en face d'elle.

-Kise, ta réponse.

-J'accepte les sentiments de Shintaro, moi aussi je l'aime.

-Ryouta.

Kise eu à peine le temps de réagir qu'il se retrouve entraîner hors du lycée, son amoureux le tenait fermement par la main, prenant la direction de sa maison.

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans la cours

-Halala ! J'ai vraiment eu une idée géniale ! J'espère qu'ils ne feront pas trop de bêtises ce soir ! Hihihi !

C'est ainsi que la coach rentra chez elle en sautillant et que tout les couples furent formés au sein de l'équipe. Les joueurs vont-ils êtres aussi sage que l'espère la coach quand ils seront seuls ? Rien n'est moins sur, après tout la nuit ne fait que commencée.


	3. Chapter 3

En ville

Murasakibara et Akashi, une fois sortis du lycée marchèrent jusqu'en ville. Sur le trajet on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient passé inaperçus deux garçons qui se tiennent la main en pleine rue n'était pas un spectacle courant. En voyant la réaction des gens, Akashi s'était senti mal à l'aise et avait essayé de retirer sa main mais le violet, qui se moquait de l'avis des passants, réussis à convaincre le rouge de faire de même.

Akashi n'avait pas dit un mot de tout le trajet, il était encore en train de pensé à ce qui s'était passé au gymnase. Il avait l'impression qu'il était dans rêve, un magnifique rêve, il avait peur de se réveiller et que ce qu'il était en train de vivre s'arête, que tout les mots que Murasakibara avaient prononcés soient effacés. Le coupant de ses pensées, le violet brisa le silence qui s'était installé.

-Akashi, j'ai faim. Ca te gêne si on s'arête manger avant d'aller chez moi ?

-Non, moi aussi je commence à avoir le ventre qui gargouille.

Ils s'installèrent à l'intérieur d'un petit café qui avait l'air assez tranquille, ils choisirent une table à l'abri des regards car tout les deux voulaient mettre les choses au point.

-Akashi, ce n'est peut être pas l'endroit ni le moment mais il faut que je te parle de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure.

Le rouge voyait très bien de quoi il voulait parler, ça le gênait un peu mais lui aussi se posait des questions.

-D'accord, je t'écoute.

-Depuis tout à l'heure tu es tout silencieux, j'ai l'impression que tu es inquiet. Je n'ai peut être pas été assez clair alors je vais tout refaire correctement cette fois.

-…

Que dire de plus. Le rouge était encore plus inquiet maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par « refaire correctement » ? Akashi était dans le noir total.

-C'est dure à dire alors écoute bien, ce que je vais te dire est définitif et tu n'aura plus le droit de douter après ça. Akashi Seijuro, tu es la personne dont je suis amoureux et ça ne changera jamais. C'est pour ça que j'aimerais que tu sortes avec moi, si tu accepte il n'y aura plus de retour possible, je ne te laisserai à personne. Si tu refuse je comprendrai alo-

-Atsuhi ! Qu'est-ce que tu raconte, je te l'ai déjà dit tout à l'heure, je t'aime !

-Mais tout à l'heure tu avais l'ai-

-J'avais peur ! Peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve, peur que tu ne me dises plus que tu m'aime, peur que tu ne m'embrasse plus comme tout à l'heure !

Akashi était dans tous ses états, il avait chaud et tremblait. Il devait finir ce qu'il avait à dire quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

-Atsuhi, est-ce que ta proposition est toujours valable ?

Le violet reprenait ses esprits, il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Akashi aussi expressif, mais d'une certaine façon ça lui plaisait de voir qu'il ne le laissait pas indifférent. Revenant des ses pensées il hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

-J'accepte avec joie, Atsuhi.

-Je t'aime Seijuro.

-Je t'aime aussi Atsuhi.

Ils ne purent s'empêcher de sourire, leurs visage s'était illuminé. Leurs mains se rejoignirent sur la table, leur donnant envie d'aller plus loin. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée leurs lèvres vinrent s'effleurer, le violet passa délicatement sa langue sur les lèvres de son partenaire qui s'entrouvrirent, lui laissant un passage pour approfondir leur baiser. Il explora la bouche du rouge dans les moindres recoins, leur langue s'enlaçait passionnément tandis que leurs mains bougeaient d'elles mêmes, n'en pouvant plus de découvrir toutes les formes de l'autre.

-Euh, Me-messieurs. Que désirez-vous commander ?

Aie ! Ca aussi c'était la deuxième fois de la journée et ils s'en seraient bien passé, ils se séparèrent rapidement pris de panique. Le rouge fit signe à son petit ami de parler.

-Alors, finalement on va prendre deux milkshakes aux fruits rouges et à la chantilly à emporter.

-Très bien.

Une fois la serveuse partie, Akashi secoua le bras du violet pour attirer son attention.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sei-chin ?

-S-Sei-chin ?! Pourquoi tu m'appel comme ça ?

-J'ai juste pensé que ce surnom t'irai bien, tu n'aime pas ça ?

-Je n'ai pas dis ça, alors moi aussi je vais te donner un surnom, Atsu-kun !

Ils échangèrent des regards complices en riant à pleine gorge. Une fois leurs boissons prêtes ils partirent du restaurant en direction de l'appartement du violet.

-Sei-chin, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander tout à l'heure ?

-Je me demandais pourquoi tu avais pris des boissons à emporter.

Le violet esquissa un sourire avant de répondre.

-Pour la même raison qui nous a obligé à quitté le gymnase en urgence, je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir plus longtemps. J'ai envie de te toucher.

-Atsu-kun est un peu pervers !

-C'est de ta faute, tu n'a qu'à pas être aussi mignon.

Murasakibara avait touché le rouge qui devint écarlate, ce qui ne lui échappa pas. Il le taquina un peu avant de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient arrivés devant l'immeuble du violet.

-Sei-chin, une fois en haut ça serra trop tard pour reculer.

-Je sais, mais j'ai aussi envie de toi. Il faut croire que je ne suis pas un ange.

-Ca me va aussi. Montons à l'intérieur.

Akashi acquiesça et suivit le violet jusqu'à son appartement, celui-ci l'invita à entré. C'était la première fois qu'il venait chez Murasakibara, il lui fit visiter les lieux avant de se poser dans la chambre du violet et sa décoration reflétait exactement son occupant. Les murs ainsi que tous les tissus étaient violet, toutes les décorations étaient en forme de bonbons et même ses coussins étaient en forme de gâteaux. Ils s'installèrent par terre pour siroter leur boisson.

-Hum, Sei-chi.

-Oui ?

-Tu as du milkshake sur la joue.

-Je ne trouve pas, je peu aller dans la salle de bain ?

-Rhalala ! Tu n'es pas doué, attends je vais te l'enlever.

Le violet se pencha en avant et pris le visage de son partenaire entre ses mains avant de passer sa langue sur la tâche de lait, il abandonna sa joue pour reprendre possession de sa bouche. Il dévora littéralement cette dernière, goûtant chaque espace de sa bouche avec gourmandise avant de se retirer pour mordiller la lèvre inférieur de son partenaire.

-Atsuhi…

Entendre son prénom ainsi murmurer fit frissonner le violet, en regardant voyant le visage d'Akashi il comprit qu'il en voulait plus. Il se décida à prendre les devants pour leur première fois et d'essayer de donner un maximum de plaisir à son petit ami, il le porta jusqu'au lit où il l'allongea et retira tout ses vêtement avant de se déshabiller lui aussi. La vision du corps nu du rouge l'excita grandement, il voulait le prendre mais il devait se retenir. Il retraça chaque courbe de son amant à l'aide de sa langue en commencent de son oreille, descendant jusqu'au cou puis son ventre et enfin son sexe.

Quand il saisit le membre gonflé de désir du rouge et commença à effectuer des mouvements de vas et viens, Akashi laissa échapper un gémissement des plus érotique ce qui encouragea le violet à continuer. Il titilla son sexe du bout de sa langue avant de le prendre entièrement dans sa bouche et de reprendre une série de vas et viens. Pour intensifier le plaisir qu'il lui procurer, il enfonça un doigt dans son intimité puis un deuxième avant de les faire bouger de plus en plus vite. Quand il senti son amant sur le point de venir il s'arrêta ce qui ne plut pas au rouge.

-Atsuhi, je n'en peu plus. J-je te veux en moi.

-Seijuro…

Le violet retira les doigts qu'il avait placé à l'intérieur du rouge et enfonça son sexe avec précaution s'arrêtant à chaque fois que son amant avait trop mal. Une fois complètement à l'intérieur ce fut l'extase, comme il le pensait, Akashi était vraiment serré et chaud.

-Atsuhi, tu peu commencer à bouger.

Ecoutant le rouge il entama des vas et viens lents et doux, au fur et à mesure il arrivait à bouger plus facilement et la douleur avait disparue. Leur peau ruisselait de sueur et un bruit humide se faisait entendre à chaque nouveau coup de rein, rendant la chose encore plus excitante. Le rythme devenait de plus en plus rapide et leur respiration était saccadée.

-Se-seijuro, je crois que je vais-

-Moi aussi.

Les coups de reins fiévreux s'arrêtèrent quand le violet serra son amant contre lui et l'embrassa avant de se libérer dans une ultime jouissance.

-Atsuhi, je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi, Seijuro.

Les deux amoureux s'endormirent paisiblement dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


End file.
